Ensuring security in a wireless utility network poses difficult and unique challenges. Meters and other devices in the utility network can have lifetimes of over twenty years. Utility networks are publicly located and have limited physical protection. Furthermore, the sizes of utility networks, which may include millions of nodes, create constraints on resources for managing such networks.